The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which layers of gallium arsenide or gallium aluminum arsenide are grown on a substrate from the liquid phase, which layers are doped by means of elements such as germanium, the last growth solution is then wiped off and finally the resulting structure is cooled to room temperature in the epitaxy furnace. The invention also relates to semiconductor devices obtained by using said method. The invention is applied in the field of electronics, more in particular for the manufacture laser diodes having a double hetero-structure, of electroluminescent diodes and semitransparent photocathodes.
During the manufacture of such structures, according to the known method, the formation of pyramids of the doping elements (germanium) results from a poor wiping off of the last growth solution, which crystallizes during the cooling in the epitaxy furnace. The epitaxy surface then shows large defects which can be removed with difficulty by subsequent known treatments and which deteriorate the operation of the resulting opto-electronic devices.